N'oublie jamais
by Lady Lucrezia Snape Potter
Summary: Sept ans après la guerre contre Voldemort, Severus Snape accusé du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore sort d'Azkaban mais dans quel état ? Harry n'ayant rien pu faire pour le faire sortir de cette prison décide de s'occuper de lui à sa sortie.


_**N'oublie jamais**_

 **Auteur :** Lady Lucrezia Snape Potter

 **Disclaimer :** Grrr… Rien n'est à moi. Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à Miss Rowling.

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Harry/Severus

 **Résumé :** Sept ans après la guerre contre Voldemort, Severus Snape accusé du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore sort d'Azkaban mais dans quel état ? Harry n'ayant rien pu faire pour le faire sortir de cette prison décide de s'occuper de lui à sa sortie.

 **Bêta :** Elle est indisponible en ce moment, elle a ses partiels ce mois-ci et moi en juin. (Je sais, ça n'intéresse personne.) Veuillez alors m'excusez s'il y a une tonne de fautes.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cette nouvelle histoire est un univers alternatif. Je suis les livres de J.K Rowling mais à une exception près. Severus est toujours vivant mais dans quel état ? Pour le savoir, il faut lire.

P.S : Je n'aime pas Ginny donc ici, croyez-moi qu'elle ne sera pas un enfant de chœur.

C'est le premier slash SS/HP que j'écris alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

 _ **Sept ans après…**_

Sept longues années venaient de s'écouler depuis la mort du seigneur des ténèbres. Sept années que le très célèbre Harry Potter vivait heureux au sein de sa famille. Un an après la guerre, Harry avait épousé Ginny Weasley, la cadette de la famille aux cheveux roux. Elle était tombée enceinte quelques temps après et avait donné naissance à un petit garçon nommé James Sirius Potter en l'honneur du père et du parrain du sauveur du monde sorcier. L'année suivante, elle donna naissance à un autre petit garçon appelé Albus Severus Potter. Puis l'année d'après, une magnifique petite rousse vint compléter le tableau. Lily Luna Potter.

Sept années de bonheur ou presque car le sauveur n'avait pu empêcher le ministère de la magie de mettre Severus Snape, ancien mangemort et espion à la solde de Dumbledore à Azkaban. Bien qu'il ait été prouvé que Severus Snape n'avait jamais trahi l'ordre, il fut quand même condamné à Azkaban pour le meurtre de Dumbledore même si ce dernier le lui avait ordonné.

Révolté par l'attitude du monde de la magie envers un héros, Harry Potter avait détruit la salle d'audience du procès dans un excès de colère faisant ainsi éclater sa magie.

Aujourd'hui, sept années après son incarcération, Severus Snape était enfin un homme libre. Un homme détruit par ces années d'emprisonnement. Un homme anéantit par la présence des détraqueurs dans sa cellule. Un homme brisé par toutes ces années de violences physiques. Toute cette haine parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de porter cette marque sur son bras. Tant d'animosité parce qu'il avait été stupide d'obéir aux ordres de Dumbledore une fois de plus. Toute cette souffrance pour un peuple qui n'avait jamais connu sa vraie valeur. Tous ces sacrifices pour un monde qui l'avait toujours haït et détesté.

Harry Potter, chef du bureau des aurors était en train de ranger ses affaires pour aller à Azkaban chercher Severus lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement laissant voir un Ron essoufflé, le visage rouge pour avoir ce qui semblait couru un marathon.

« C'est…C'est… Snape…Il…Mangouste… » Balbutia Ron avec une respiration saccadée.

« Quoi Snape ? » Demanda Harry impatient.

« Il est à Sainte Mangouste. » Répondit Ron en ayant repris son souffle.

Harry sortit en trombe de son bureau sans même attendre son meilleur ami et se précipita vers la zone de transplanage pour aller à Sainte Mangouste. À peine arrivé à l'hôpital que l'auror se dirigea vers l'accueil.

« Dans quelle chambre a été admis, Severus Snape ? » Questionna Harry à la réceptionniste.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Malefoy qui était non loin du sauveur vint à sa rencontre.

« Potter ? »

Harry se retourna vers le blond et fut surpris de le voir.

« Que fais-tu ici, Malefoy ? » Demanda Harry sans agressivité.

« La même chose que toi, imbécile. » Répondit Drago avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. « Severus se trouve actuellement en soins intensifs, on ne peut malheureusement pas le voir pour l'instant. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? » L'interrogea Harry.

« J'étais parti pour prendre _mon parrain_ à Azkaban. Qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise lorsque j'ai découvert l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. » Répondit le blond en grinçant les dents au souvenir encore frais de l'état lamentable dans lequel l'ancien maître des potions se trouvait. « Pendant toutes ces années enfermé dans cette prison, ils ont abusés de lui. »

Drago serra furieusement ses poings et sa mâchoire se crispa alors qu'elle devenait blanche. Sans crier gare, Malefoy enfonça son poing dans le mur en face de lui. Du sang se mit à perler de ses doigts sans qu'il ne s'en soucie.

« Ils l'ont violé et torturer pendant tout ce temps. » Lui apprit Drago, le visage déformé par la rage.

Harry hoqueta de surprise. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à une telle révélation. Il n'avait jamais su dans quel état se trouvait Snape car il avait été condamné à sept ans de prison ferme sans visite de qui que ce soit.

Harry se retint de vomir en apprenant la terrible nouvelle. Il n'aurait jamais dû abandonner aussi facilement Snape. Maintenant, il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir su défendre l'homme qu'il l'avait protégé pendant toutes ces années. Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais gagné ce combat contre Voldemort. Sans lui, ils auraient tous été perdu.

« Je l'ai abandonné. » Murmura tristement Drago aux côtés d'Harry. « Il ne me le pardonnera jamais. »

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Malefoy et Potter s'entendraient ? Qui aurait pu penser qu'ils pourraient entretenir tous les deux une conversation normale sans s'insulter ? Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de Malefoy en signe de réconfort. Le blond leva la tête vers lui et croisa son regard émeraude. Un regard où il put voir de la douleur mais aussi de la culpabilité. Tout comme lui, Harry s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver Severus de cet enfer.

Drago remercia le sauveur du monde magique d'un simple sourire et alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Harry vint le rejoindre et attendit avec lui qu'un médicomage sorte de la salle de soins intensifs.

Alors qu'ils attendaient sagement dans le couloir de l'hôpital, ils virent Ron arriver en compagnie de Blaise.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Nous ne savons rien. » Répondit Harry. « Cela fait une heure que nous attendons et toujours aucunes nouvelles. »

Ron s'assit près de Malefoy et passa son bras sur les épaules du blond.

« C'est Snape, il s'en sort toujours. » Dit Ron dans l'espoir de rassurer Malefoy.

« Mais dans quel état ? » Répliqua Drago.

Malefoy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron et souffla piteusement.

Un quart d'heure après, un médicomage sortit de la salle de soins intensifs et s'avança vers eux. Le groupe se leva aussitôt du banc et allèrent à la rencontre du médicomage.

« Comment va, Severus ? » S'enquit immédiatement Drago.

Le médicomage se tut un instant avant de finalement prendre la parole.

« Monsieur Snape a subi plusieurs traumatismes graves dont un au niveau de son cerveau. La violence qu'il a endurée pendant tout ce temps a laissé des séquelles et nous ne savons pas s'il s'en remettra un jour. Nous avons réussi à soigner ces plaies enfin celles qui sont physiques quant à celles qui sont psychiques, il lui faudra beaucoup de temps avant qu'elles ne guérissent. » Expliqua le médicomage d'une voix grave.

« Vous avez dit qu'il a eu un traumatisme grave au niveau du cerveau, qu'est-ce ? » Questionna Harry, le teint devenu livide.

« Malheureusement à cause de certaines lésions au cerveau, monsieur Snape est atteint de cécité. » Répondit le médicomage.

« Par les couilles de Salazar ! » S'exclama Blaise abasourdi.

Drago s'effondra dans les bras de Ron à l'annonce de l'état de son parrain. Des larmes silencieuses glissaient lentement sur ses joues tandis que le cadet Weasley le tenait fermement dans ses bras. Harry s'était figé après l'explication du médicomage. Comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler sous ses pieds.

Dans quel état revenait Severus des profondeurs d'Azkaban ? Survivra-t-il à toute cette injustice ?

Par Merlin ! Severus ne méritait pas une telle chose, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le monde magique. Pas après tous les sacrifices qu'il avait dû faire.

« Pourrait-on le voir s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda Ron.

« Monsieur Snape ne peut recevoir qu'une seule visite aujourd'hui. » Répondit le médicomage. « Son état est stable pour l'instant donc nous ne voulons pas le brusquer vu ses antécédents. »

« Je le verrai demain. » Annonça Blaise.

« Je…je n'ai pas la force de le voir aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas me présenter à lui dans un tel état. » Dit Drago en s'accrochant à la chemise de Ron.

« Je vais rentrer avec Dray. »

Il ne restait plus alors que le sauveur anciennement surnommé le survivant.

« Nous nous verrons tout à l'heure. Salue Snape de notre part. » Poursuivit le rouquin.

Harry acquiesça et suivit le médicomage dans la chambre où avait été déplacé l'ancien maître des potions.

Le médicomage poussa la porte et laissa entrer Harry dans une pièce vaste et lumineuse aux murs peints en blanc. La seule fenêtre de la chambre avait une vue sur l'allée de l'hôpital. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait un lit d'une place dans lequel était allongé Severus.

Il était endormi, la peau plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses cheveux de jais étaient bien plus longs que dans ses souvenirs. Il portait une robe d'hôpital et sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

« Je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres patients à aller voir. S'il se passe quelque chose, prévenez-moi. » Dit le médicomage avant de s'en aller en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry avança près du lit du patient et s'assit sur une chaise. Il prit la main terreuse de Severus dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres.

Sept ans qu'il n'avait pas revu cet homme et il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de saigner en le voyant dans cet état. Dire que tout ceci était de sa faute. Il caressa la main qu'il tenait et ne décrocha pas son regard de Severus.

« Je vous demande pardon, professeur. Je n'aurai jamais dû les laisser vous emmener. »

Harry soupira de frustration et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux un instant et sursauta sur sa chaise lorsqu'il sentit la main de Severus bouger dans la sienne. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il rencontra les prunelles sombres de Severus et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit le voile qui recouvrait ses yeux.

 _« Malheureusement à cause de certaines lésions au cerveau, monsieur Snape est atteint de cécité. »_

Il était devenu aveugle.

« Pro…professeur ? »

Severus retira vivement sa main de celle d'Harry et essaya de se redresser dans son lit mais tout son corps lui faisait horriblement mal.

« Je suis désolé professeur, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. » S'excusa Harry d'un air contrit.

« Je ne vous vois pas. » Remarqua Severus.

Harry baissa la tête et attendit que l'ancien maître des potions se rende compte de son état. Il eut un moment de silence avant que le cri perçant de Severus n'emplisse la salle. L'ancien professeur de Poudlard se débattait nerveusement dans son lit en pleurant tandis qu'Harry agrippait ses bras pour tenter de le calmer. Voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, Harry prit Severus dans ses bras et le serra fermement contre sa poitrine.

« Chut… Je suis là. Je vous promets que ça va aller. Je ne vous laisserai pas, plus jamais. » Murmura Harry tout en le berçant.

Severus se calma au bout de quelques minutes mais continua de pleurer dans les bras du sauveur. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre ni de faire quoi que ce soit. Il voulait juste dormir à jamais pour que tout s'arrête enfin. Severus s'endormit finalement dans les bras de Potter après une heure de sanglots incessants.

Harry était resté une demi-heure de plus avec Severus puis sortit de la chambre après s'être assuré que ce dernier dormait profondément. Il rentra chez lui pour aller se changer car il avait décidé de passer la nuit à l'hôpital avec Severus. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour l'instant.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, une petite boule rousse fonça vers lui et il la réceptionna à temps.

« Papa ! » S'écria la petite fille dans ses bras.

« Comment va ma petite tornade à moi ? » Demanda Harry en allant s'asseoir au salon.

« Bien. » Répondit Lily.

« Où sont passés James et Albus ? » Continua Harry.

« Dans chambre. »

« Et maman ? »

La petite sembla réfléchir puis son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle trouva la réponse.

« Au bureau. »

Harry acquiesça et soupira de frustration. Les enfants étaient une fois de plus tout seuls à la maison avec les elfes. Harry posa sa fille sur le parquet du salon et prit sa main pour monter avec elle dans la chambre des garçons. Il vivait avec Ginny depuis six ans et cette dernière n'était pratiquement jamais à la maison. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il élevait tout seul leurs enfants. Ginny était tellement obnubilée par sa carrière qu'elle en venait à oublier qu'elle était mère de famille.

Harry devait sans arrêt jongler entre son travail et la maison pour s'occuper d'eux. S'il ne le faisait pas, personne ne le ferait.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de ses garçons et les trouva en train de jouer à la bataille explosive.

« Salut les garçons. »

James et Albus levèrent les yeux de leur jeu puis se précipitèrent aussitôt dans les bras de leur papa.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes lourds ! » Grommela Harry qui était étalé sur le sol en essayant de se dégager du poids de ses trois enfants.

Les trois garnements rigolèrent et se levèrent du ventre d'Harry. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de ses petits mioches dans un geste tendre et affectueux.

« Avez-vous déjà dîné ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Kreattur nous a fait des lasagnes. » Répondit James.

« Maman ! » S'exclama la petite Lily en apercevant sa mère derrière elle.

Ginny ne prit même pas la peine de prendre la gamine dans ses bras et fusilla son mari du regard.

« C'est l'heure d'aller au lit. » Dit-elle à ses enfants.

Albus et James connaissant le caractère de leur mère hochèrent simplement la tête et se précipitèrent à la hâte dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Harry souleva Lily et sortit de la chambre des garçons avec Ginny. Ils descendirent les escaliers et allèrent s'enfermer dans le bureau du brun.

« C'est quoi cette histoire avec Snape ? » Demanda la rousse abruptement.

« Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite. » Persifla Harry.

« Répond. » Ordonna Ginny.

« Snape est à Sainte Mangouste et je compte y passer la nuit si tu veux tout savoir. » Répondit Harry.

« Quoi ? » Beugla la rouquine. « Il est hors de question que mon mari aille voir ce… »

« Ne t'avise pas de terminer ta phrase, Gin. » L'interrompit sèchement Harry.

« C'est un mangemort. Il n'aurait jamais dû sortir d'Azkaban. » Cria Ginny.

« C'était un espion. » Corrigea Harry. « Peux-tu t'occuper des enfants ce soir, oui ou non ? » L'interrogea Harry excédé.

« Parce que tu comptes vraiment dormir là-bas ? » Demanda Ginny éberluée.

Lily qui était dans les bras d'Harry se mit soudainement à pleurer. Depuis que la petite était née, le couple n'arrêtait pas de collectionner les cris. La raison était simple, Harry trouvait que la rousse ne s'occupait pas assez ou presque jamais de ses enfants. Elle sortait tous les jours et rentrait presque tard le soir. Elle voyait les enfants qu'une ou deux heures par jour, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Ce qui avait encore plus énervé le sauveur était qu'il avait constaté que James ni Albus n'appelaient Ginny, maman. Comme si elle était une étrangère à leurs yeux. Cette constatation avait irrité Harry à tel point qu'il passait son temps à s'engueuler avec sa femme.

« Je vais déposer les petits au manoir Malefoy. » Annonça Harry en sortant du bureau.

« Pas question que mes enfants aillent chez ce mangemort. » Protesta Ginny en courant après Harry.

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils y allaient. » Lança Harry en montant les escaliers.

« Quoi ? » S'écria Ginny stupéfaite.

« Tu n'es jamais à la maison. Comment pourrais-tu savoir où se trouvent _tes_ enfants ? » Répliqua Harry dédaigneux.

« Depuis combien de temps y vont-ils ? » Lui demanda la rousse.

« La ferme, Ginny ! » Gronda Harry furieux. « Dis un seul mot et tu le regretteras. » L'avertit froidement le brun.

La fureur d'Harry fit sursauter sa fille de frayeur qu'elle arrêta brusquement de pleurer. Harry essaya de se calmer et murmura des excuses à l'oreille de sa fille. Il détestait effrayer ses enfants surtout lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal.

Ginny vexée du comportement de son mari quitta la maison. Harry entra dans la chambre de James et d'Albus qu'il trouva déjà en pyjama.

« On va chez oncle Drago. » Dit Harry.

« Youpi ! On va voir, Scorpius et les cousins. » S'exclama James ravi.

Harry sourit en voyant que l'idée plaisait aux enfants. Il déposa Lily sur le lit de James et alla lui chercher un pyjama dans sa chambre.

Un quart d'heure après, tout était prêt. Il donna quelques directives à Kreattur avant de prendre la poudre de cheminette pour aller au manoir de Drago avec les enfants. Ils atterrirent quelques instants plus tard dans le salon des Malefoy. Lily sauta des bras de son père pour courir se jeter dans ceux de Scorpius.

Le petit blond était assis sur le canapé, un livre en main. Du haut de ses quatre ans, Scorpius se comportait comme un véritable Malefoy. Pas tout à fait car il accueillit Lily dans ses bras avec un grand sourire. Les Malefoy ne sourient jamais.

* * *

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le second chapitre.

Severussement vôtre

Potterrement vôtre

Voldemorement vôtre

Lady Lucrezia Snape Potter.

Kiss


End file.
